everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Beyond the Wind
(We open up on Takumi, staring intently at the phone. After ten seconds, he sighs and picks it up, then dials a number.) Takumi Kaze: Seliph, where are you? Why the hell haven't you been calling me twenty times a day anymore? ???: Who is this? Takumi Kaze: Kaze Takumi. Seliph's...what was the word he used? "BFFA"? Where is he? ???: Ah...busy. I'm shocked he never told me about you...I'm Jasmine Lifton. His girlfriend. Takumi Kaze: What?! He has a girlfriend?! A-and he never told me?! Jasmine Lifton: Yes. Poor thing just doesn't have time for anyone anymore...my apologies, but I have to go. Takumi Kaze: Wait, what- (There's a beep as Jasmine hangs up.) Takumi Kaze: ...something's wrong. (A few days later he is at a bar when he sees Seliph sitting at the opposite end.) Takumi Kaze: 'Seliph, hey man. '''Seliph Sívrit: '''Oh, hi Tik-Tak. '''Takumi Kaze: '''Why are you wearing sunglasses inside? Come on take'em-OH MY GOSH! '(Seliph is revealed to have a black eye.) Takumi Kaze: 'What happened to you? '''Seliph Sívrit: '''I just fell down so- '''Takumi Kaze: '''Hold it right there! I know you didn't have an accident, just talk to me. '''Seliph Sívrit: '''I...I dunno if I should. '''Takumi Kaze: '''I know a broken man when I see one. Tell me what, happened, you don't need to go into the details if you want. '''Seliph Sívrit: '''Well, it's my girlfriend. She can be difficult. She kinda demanding and kinda mean but says but she says she loves but says I'm dumb...I- '(Takumi hugs Seliph, much to his shock.) Takumi Kaze: 'Dude, you need help. '(He takes out his phone and he calls Branwen, Hero and Shield. The camera cuts to the next day with them at Takumi's place.) Shield Roma: 'Seliph, dude, I'm telling you that she's all wrong for you. You deserve better, we set up hidden security cameras at your place, and the footage feeds directly to our phones. Once we catch her, she'll be put away for domestic violence. '(The camera cuts to Jasmine being arrested a few days later for a DUI and for domestic violence. Seliph watches sadly as she is led to the police cruiser and driven off. One week later the guys teleport in to his apartment.) Branwen Odinson: 'It's alright man. Hey, you know what? We should go to Vegas together! Me and Hero's ladies will be out visiting their moms next weekend. '''Hero Servan: '''Yeah! We'll get ya back on the saddle buddy! '(The camera cuts to them arriving in Las Vegas together and they check into the hotel.) Seliph Sívrit: U-um...guys, I really- Branwen Odinson: Alright! So, who first? Shield Roma: 'Come on Seliph! Guys' night! '(They drag him off and they go to a cabaret show but Seliph doesn't seem interested. The guys are slowly getting wasted. He sighs and goes to sit by the bar. A young woman with a buzzcut and tattoos and piercings walks up to him, her name tag shows that her name is Brandii Carter.)' '''Brandii Carter: '''What will it be saddy? '''Seliph Sívrit: '''Oh, hi. Uh, maybe just a beer. '(Brandii hands him his beer and looks at his wasted friend all drunk talking.) Brandii Carter: 'Your friends seem like a colorful bunch. '''Seliph Sívrit: '''Yeah, they're the best. I really appreciate what they do for me and for everyone. '''Brandii Carter: '''Aw, that's sweet. '''Seliph Sívrit: '''so why are you working here? '''Brandii Carter: '''Oh, well college textbooks are expensive, so it's either this or the nightclub. '(She shudders.) Seliph Sívrit: '''So what are you studying? '''Brandii Carter: '''I'm in medical school. Going into Dermatology. and also a minor in Art. '''Seliph Sívrit: '''Oh, nice. My name's Seliph. '''Brandii Carter: '''I'm Brandii. '''Seliph Sívrit: ...soooooooo what's dermatology? Is it yummy? Brandii Carter: ...ooooooooh lordy, you're one of '''those' types...'' Seliph Sívrit: 'What type? '''Brandii Carter: '''The "Wanna go to the supply closet" type. '''Seliph Sívrit: '''I don't need anything from the supply closet, why would I wanna go there. But seriously, what's dermatology? '''Brandii Carter: '''It's basically treating skin diseases and stuff relating to skin. Plus I like making people feel beautiful. '''Seliph Sívrit: '''That's sweet. I like tattoos, what does that one say? '(Brandii rolls up her sleeve to reveal half of a tattoo that is supposed to spell out the word soulmate.) Seliph Sívrit: 'So..ma? What's that? '''Brandii Carter: '''It's supposed to spell soulmate, my boyfriend has the other half. But, he's not around anymore, the army said he was killed in action and they never recovered his body. '''Seliph Sívrit: '''Oh, do you wanna go get some coffee or something tomorrow? '''Brandii Carter: '''Sure, here's my number. I have a lot of homework to do. I'll see ya tomorrow Seliph. '(Brandii smiles and leaves, Seliph looks at the piece of paper smiles. He walks over to Takumi, Branwen, Shield and Hero who are drunk talking.) Hero Servan: 'Oi! Seliph!...How dya do...hic '''Seliph Sívrit: '''I got her number! '''The guys: '''YEAH! '(The camera cuts to the next day, the guys are pretty much hungover so Seliph decides to go on ahead to see Brandii. The camera cuts to a coffee shop near Caesar's, Brandii and Seliph are sitting at the table talking to each other.) Seliph Sívrit: 'And then, Branwen got butt-naked and was a swinging on a disco ball! '(They both laugh at the story about Agent Allen and Agent Chri's double bachelor party.) Brandii Carter: 'You're funny, Seliph. You know, after Alex died, I've been having a really hard time. But I guess all I needed were my friends. People who can just listen to my problems and understand. This might be my last year in medical school but it's gotta be the hardest in my life. '''Seliph Sívrit: '''I get ya, Brandii. Or should I say, Dr Carter. '(They both laugh. Brandii checks her watch.) Brandii Carter: 'Look, I gotta go now. Class starts in 10 minutes, I'll see ya later. '(She waves goodbye and runs off to her class, leaving Seliph smitten.) (Cut to late at night. Seliph calls Takumi.) Seliph Sívrit: Tik-Tak! You aren't gonna believe this! Takumi Kaze: What? Seliph Sívrit: I'm in love again! Takumi Kaze: ...oh. Oh, um, that's nice, I guess...are you sure you're in love? Or are you just...infatuated? Seliph Sívrit: What is "in-FAH-two-ated"? Takumi Kaze: It's that whole "true love at first sight" thing that happens in every high school movie. You always see perfection when you look at them, you can't stop thinking of them...that kind of thing. Seliph Sívrit: Wait, so it isn't love? Takumi Kaze: *sigh* Seliph...do you know anything about this woman's personality? Anything at all? Seliph Sívrit: W-well...she seemed nice... Takumi Kaze: When someone meets a person they see as a potential romantic partner, they're gonna be on their best behavior. But best behavior isn't normal behavior. Marrying her because she's cute and seems nice just ain't happening. Seliph Sívrit: It worked for Elena and Vernal! And don't forget Bella and Jeremy. Takumi Kaze: Only because they got lucky. Nine times out of ten, that relationship would've crashed and burned. Look, I think I can sum it up with one question: will you be able to have a happy, stable relationship with this woman once the giddy feelings wear off? Seliph Sívrit: I...I don't know... Takumi Kaze: Well, if you find out, tell me. Night, Seliph. (Takumi hangs up, leaving Seliph to his thoughts. Cut to the next day, where Seliph and the rest of the guys are eating breakfast.) Seliph Sívrit: ...so, um, I know this is kinda non-sequitur, but...why did you guys fall in love? What...what qualities did your wives have? Branwen Odinson: Well, that's kinda silly. She loved me, and that was enough. Hero Servan: Why do you ask? Actually, now I'm wondering...who's your ideal woman? Seliph Sívrit: Well, she's always honest with me. She has a real spirit, and is never afraid to tell people off. She's always saying things that seem kinda mean, but she does it because she cares for me. She finds me funny, but tries to hide it. She's willing to do things with me that she wouldn't do for anyone else. And most importantly...we know each other from the inside out. (Everyone is silent.) Branwen Odinson: ...Seliph, do you realize who you just described? Seliph Sívrit: No. Should I? Branwen Odinson: Nothing, never mind. Seliph Sívrit: It's just... *sigh* I thought I was in love with Brandii, but...now I don't even know my own feelings. What if I'm just infa-two-ated? I don't even know anymore, love's complicated. I mean, I'm meeting her today at her school later, so maybe we can talk. Shield Roma: 'Dude, I'd say should take things slow and actually get to know her before you rush to any conclusions. I mean look at what happened between you and Jasmine, you didn't know her long enough to know what a terrible person she is. '''Seliph Sívrit: '''I know. Welp I'm off to see my lady friend! '''Branwen Odinson: '''Just come back in time our flight's at 17:00! '(Seliph runs off to Brandii's medical school where morning classes had just finished. Brandii walks out of the building in a lab coat and glasses.) Seliph Sívrit: 'Hi, Brandii! '''Brandii Carter: '''Hey, Seliph. Thanks for coming. I needed to tell you something. '''Seliph Sívrit: '''I need to tell you something too! Let's do it at the same time. 1...2...3...I think I'm in love with you. '''Brandii Carter: '''They found Alex's body. '''Both: '''What?! '''Brandii Carter: '''You're in love with me?! '''Seliph Sívrit: '''Your boyfriend is actually dead?! '''Brandii Carter: '''That's quite a bit to take in. '''Seliph Sívrit: '''I didn't think you were gonna rush to the personal stuff like that! Why are you telling me? '''Brandii Carter: '''I know it's stupid. I felt that you were the only guy-friend I have who doesn't think I'm just another one nighter, one who actually understands me and listens to me. It's hard, I knew I was rushing. '''Seliph Sívrit: '''Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. I might actually be rushing things too. I don't know my feelings. Is it love or infa-two-ation? But we're both confused. '(They stare at each other for a bit.) Brandii Carter: '''Alex hasn't contacted me in months since he's been deployed. He was the one who actually made me feel important and make me laugh. And now he's gone....I just need a friend to get through this. '''Seliph Sívrit: '''Yeah. i get ya. Maybe you're not the girl for me, I don't know. But you're right, we should just be friends and take one day at a time. '''Brandii Carter: Sounds good! (They shake hands. Cut to the airport, where the group is waiting for their flight. Seliph picks up his phone and dials Elena.) Seliph Sívrit: Ellie? I have a question to ask you. Elena Troy: What is it? Seliph Sívrit: ...are you sure you love Vernal? Elena Troy: Of course I love him! We've been married for 16 years! We have a kid! Seliph Siveit: Are you sure it's not infa-two-ation? Elena Troy: You mean infatuation? No, it's not. Love is love, I know me and Vernal went fast but it's different for everyone. The guys told me everything, I get why you're asking me this. Vernal: Beilieve us we get that sometimes, but we're as solid as ever. Plus of we didn't love each other she would've went to someone else ages ago! Elena Troy: Yeah. Listen Seliph, I know this love at firat sight doesn't really work out for a lot of people, but like I said, it's different for everyone. Seliph Sivrit: Oh, I get it now. Thanks for clearing that up Ellie. Elena Troy: No probs. Talk to ya later! Seliph Sivrit: Okay, bye! (The camera cuts to Elena hanging up and she turns to Vernal with a smirk. She takes off her tie and moves in close to him. Elena Troy: Now, where were we? (Vernal grins and they moves in close together and start making out. Vernal touches his beloved wife's face and smiles. He looks her in her remaining eye.) Vernal: I love you Ellie. You are the only one for me. You're my partner, my friend and my queen. I love you with all my heart and soul. Elena Troy: Me too, Vernal. You were the one who has always been there for me ever since we met. You've helped me take back our rightful place. Yyou make me happy. And you're a wonderful father. I love you. (The two kiss again and then Nia pokes her head into the Royal Bedroom with Nyan-chan) Nia Troy: Can you two keep it down?! We're trying to sleep! Nyan-chan: Nyan! (Sleep!) (Vernal and Elena laugh sheepishly and they both hug Nia and Nyan-chan happily. The camera cuts back to Seliph on the plane thinking about Brandii. He looks at Takumi. Seliph Sivrit: Hey Tik-Tak. Takumi Kaze: Yeah? Seliph Sívrit: Wanna come to Vegas again? Takumi Kaze: We just left Vegas. Seliph Sívrit: H-hey! Don't be snarky with me! Takumi Kaze: *snicker* Sorry, sorry... Seliph Sívrit: Hey, it's fine! (They laugh, the camera zooms out of the plane and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes